You're my light in the Dark
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: She's the reason he exists to fight. For without her, he'd kill senselessly. Though he wished she wouldn't be so reckless. After all, he'd be nothing without her. HichiHime.


So I am very bored at the moment. There's not much to do at home and I'm alone in my room. I don't know where this came from. But I hope you enjoy this nonetheless. :)

* * *

Yelling.

That's all they ever did these days. There was never any silence. Only anger towards each other.

Oh how she wished it would stop. She hated fighting. And the fact that it was with Ichigo's hollow didn't make it any better. If anything, it made it worse.

Why did it come to this?

"Why...?"

He blinked. "Why what?"

Without realizing it, tears had streamed down her soft face. She was so focused on the fighting that she failed to notice the tears forming in her eyes. Nor did she know when they started to fall. Every time they fought, it always ended like this.

With her crying and Shiro consoling her. Oh how she hated being weak.

His eyes soften. He hated seeing her cry. He hated that he was always the reason she cried. It was never happy tears anymore. No, they were always frustrated or sad tears.

But more importantly, he hated seeing her hurt. Whether it was emotionally or physically, he had promised himself that he would never hurt her. He would never get mad at her because she didn't deserve it. But he was scared of what she did. What could have happened if she didn't have her powers...

That's how this fight started in the first place.

She hiccuped as the tears fell harder, her vision started to blur. Covering her eyes, she tried to hide her frustration, her sadness, behind her hands. Because she was tired of being weak in front of Shiro. But her mind had other plans, and it made her feel even worse. Reaching out, Shiro lightly pried her hands away from her face, bringing her gaze to his own.

"Why do we always fight? I'm tired of this Shiro-kun. I hate fighting with you. All I want to do is protect you. You shouldn't have to fight all the time. You should be able to relax, be able to try and live a normal life. You shouldn't have to always put your life on the line for anyone."

"... Especially me." she whispered the last part. He still heard what she said, though he had to strain to hear her quiet voice. Sighing, he brought her face closer to his, their noses touching as he held her delicate face in the palm of his hands.

"Hime... You mean the world to me."

His eyes set in a determined look, one that reminded her of his other half. _Kurosaki-kun._

"I don't want to risk losing you. Not when I almost lost you because **he **was too reckless to notice you. When the sword was coming towards you... My heart stopped. I lost my breath because I thought I had lost you. He didn't stop himself on time. If it hadn't been for your shield.."

Silence reigned over the two, their breathing the only noise in the room.

"My point is... I'm supposed to protect you. I know you want to stop him because there was so much damage done to the both of us, and that you didn't want Urahara's basement to be destroyed. I know you also want to get stronger but everyone else keeps you on the sidelines. However, it's not because you're weak. It's because you mean so much to us. Just the thought of losing you would kill any of us... Mainly me."

Her eyes widened. Her breath hitched at how sad his voice sounded. It made her heart ache. She had no idea Shiro felt this way. It only made her feel worse.

"I know you want to help... And that's fine Hime. You are so much stronger than any of us. You have no idea how much power you have. Nor do you see the potential you have. It's just... We just don't want you to get hurt. **I **don't want you to get hurt. I love you Hime. And if you got hurt because I couldn't protect you, I don't know what I'd do. I need you here Hime. I don't want to lose you."

Hearing his words only made her cry harder. Her tears came down so hard, it was hard for her to breathe. It also hurt Shiro to see her this way. He kissed her cheeks before kissing her eyelids. He did everything he could to make her stop crying.

"Please, Hime.. Stop crying."

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-o-o s-s-s-o-r-r-y-y," she hiccuped. "Shiro-kunn~"

Before she could shed anymore tears, he crushed his lips to hers. Swallowing her pain, her sadness, his lips devoured hers. He would do anything to get rid of her tears.

_**Anything**_.

His hands tightened around her face, as he kissed her over and over. Taking all the pain she held and replacing it with happiness.

With love.

"Shhh... Hime... It's alright. I'm sorry for making you cry. It hurts me to see you this way. So please stop crying. I love you."

She sniffed, before looking up at him, "I love you too, Shiro-kun."

He gave her a crooked smile before kissing her again.

After all, he'd do anything to make her happy.

She was his Princess. He would chase away her fears, dry her tears..

Even kill for her. As long as she was in his arms every night.

* * *

A/N: So, in short. Ichigo and Shiro were training but they got too carried away. Orihime was scared they were going to kill each other so she intervened. Her shield was strong enough to withstand their attacks. But Shiro was still scared she was going to die because her shield could have broke at any moment.

So Shiro was more mad at himself for not being able to stop his attack. But he got into a fight with Orihime about it. He was also mad that Ichigo didn't sense her move and almost killed her.

Anyway, please R&R?


End file.
